


Sleepy, Cuddly Sides

by KieraElieson



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, I wrote it platonic, Sleep, Tooth Rotting Fluff, but it can easily be seen romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieraElieson/pseuds/KieraElieson
Summary: The sides are sleepy, and cuddly, and very sweet to each other. Based off of prompts from tumblr.
Comments: 34
Kudos: 105





	1. “The sheets are warm!”

**Author's Note:**

> https://blissfulparker.tumblr.com/post/189637902863/sleepycozy-prompts
> 
> Here the link to the prompt list!

“The sheets are warm!” Patton said, flopping down onto the bed. 

“Yes, they just came out of the dryer,” Logan said, just slightly annoyed, and still trying to make the bed around Patton. 

“And the blankets are even warmer!” Patton said, his voice already edging on sleepy as he pulled the blanket over himself. 

“Patton, I am attempting to make my bed.”

“And I am attempting to entice you into taking a nap with me,” Patton said, sending Logan a cheeky smile. “Preferably before you work yourself to death.”

Logan stood stiffly, frowning, and looking down at the unmade bed, with Patton wrapped up in the middle of it. 

“I suppose the warmth of the bedding ought not to be wasted…” he said hesitantly. 

“It really, really, shouldn’t,” Patton agreed, lifting one side of the blanket in invitation. 

“But I do not enjoy sleeping in an unmade bed.”

Patton grinned. “I’ll help you make it up if we take a nap right after!”

Logan sighed, but a hint of a smile played at the corner of his mouth. “That could be acceptable.”

Patton jumped up, and the two of them made the bed in less that three minutes, with still some dryer warmth to spare! Logan laid down perfectly straight, and Patton crawled in next to him, cuddling up to his side. 

“I doubt I’ll be able to sleep at this time of the afternoon,” Logan said, draping an arm around Patton’s shoulders. “But it is not an unpleasant way to rest regardless.”

  
  



	2. “I took NyQuil instead of DayQuil on accident and now I'm about to pass out,”

“Virge? You ok?” Patton asked. 

Virgil was stumbling through the living room towards him, looking loopier than Patton could remember seeing him. He toppled forward into Patton’s arms. 

“I took NyQuil instead of DayQuil on accident and now I'm about to pass out,” he mumbled. 

“Oh, were you feeling sick?” Patton murmured. “I’m so sorry.” 

He gripped Virgil tighter and sunk down, landing on his bed. Virgil groaned. 

“I’m sorry, Virge, I didn’t think I could carry you.”

“I’s ok,” Virgil said tiredly, rolling onto his back. 

Patton stroked his hand through his hair, and Virgil let out a soft moan, his eyes fully closing and his body going limp. 

“Maybe you needed the sleep, you feel pretty warm, kiddo.”

Virgil didn’t reply, well on his way to sleep. 

Patton covered him up with a blanket. He’d have to make some soup for dinner, something to help Virgil feel better. 


	3. “You should see yourself when it’s 12am and the moon comes in and hits your face just right, you have a soft natural highlight at the tip of your nose and all your features come out. It’s like your skin is working right in front of me.”

“You should see yourself when it’s 12am and the moon comes in and hits your face just right, you have a soft natural highlight at the tip of your nose and all your features come out. It’s like your skin is working right in front of me.”

Roman, who had just been trying to wallow in his own self-loathing, was caught entirely off guard. He looked up at Logan, shocked that he was even capable of saying something so touching and non-technical. 

“I mean it. You’re gorgeous, Roman. Whether or not you’ve had a chance to go through your care routines.” 

Roman was suddenly rather teary. 

“I hope you know that we all notice when you work so hard for us, and when you stay up late, and when you get too worked up to sleep. No one blames you for not waking up on time, or for not looking your best. We care for you very much, and would greatly rather you just be happy.” 

Roman burst into ugly sobs, lurching forward to grab Logan and cry into his shirt. “Tha-thank you!”

Logan was frozen for a moment, but then his arms came up to return the hug. “You’re very welcome. Come, let’s put you back to bed for a while.”

  * •^*^•• Two for One! Because I could see it both ways!



“You should see yourself when it’s 12am and the moon comes in and hits your face just right, you have a soft natural highlight at the tip of your nose and all your features come out. It’s like your skin is working right in front of me.”

Logan suddenly blushed. 

“Please, Logan, it’s all I want to do to recreate that beauty in the light of day!” Roman pleaded. “I’m not going to coat your face in makeup, it’d be a travesty if I did, just a little.”

Logan looked away, his cheeks a truly gorgeous pink. “If it’s a very small amount… and if I can take it off if I don’t like it…”

“I swear it. So you’ll let me?”

Logan nodded. 

Roman spent a truly wonderful half hour using very small amounts of makeup to bring out those gorgeous features, complimenting Logan on each and every one of them. Truly unique, despite his insistence that they had the same face. 


	4. “I have had nightmares every night for the past three weeks and now they’re gone because of you, how did you do that?”

“I have had nightmares every night for the past three weeks and now they’re gone because of you, how did you do that?”

Logan was sitting at his computer, having been up for about half an hour, whereas Virgil had just woken up, and was sitting in his bed with his hair sticking up in several directions. 

“Good morning to you too,” Logan said, saving his progress and walking over to the bed. 

“I’m not kidding, how’d you do it?” Virgil said, crossing his arms. 

Logan reached up to pat down the wild hair. “Well, I wouldn’t discount the difference between your room and mine. That may be a large part. But another thing may have been that I was here next to you. A calm presence in the room may have subconsciously reassured you that your fears would not come to pass.”

Virgil was leaning more and more into the hand in his hair, his head drooping slightly and his eyes slipping closed. 

“It also helps that I’ve discovered the way to instantly calm you.”

“Doesn’t always work,” Virgil mumbled. 

“Perhaps not if you did it to yourself, or if I were to try while you were upset at me, or in a way that would embarrass you. But here in my room there’s nothing to stop you from enjoying it and going back to sleep.”

Virgil nodded, his head dipping lower. 

Logan maneuvered him back into a laying position, and then resumed his ministrations. Virgil soon fell back asleep. And Logan was perfectly fine with it. It may be getting late, but if he truly hadn’t slept well in three weeks then he certainly needed the added sleep. 


	5. “I’ve been living off of coffee for two days I deserve to sleep!”

“Come on, Virgil, just help me a little longer?” Roman pleaded. 

Virgil sat up, looking profoundly annoyed. “I’ve been living off of coffee for two days I deserve to sleep!”

Roman had an immediate change of mind. “You’ve truly not slept in two days?”

“Well, what do you think I’ve been doing?” Virgil snapped. “I’ve practically drank us out of house and home— you’ve had to conjure new coffee beans three times!”

“I… hadn’t considered that you were genuinely drinking it all, or that you hadn’t been able to sleep. I’m truly sorry for keeping you up this late.”

Virgil flopped back. “Well, I’m awake now. You may as well keep talking about your thing.”

“No, I am determined to get you to sleep. Change into pajamas, I’m going to make you some warm milk.”

“Warm milk doesn’t actually work, Princey,” Virgil grumbled, but Roman was already walking towards the kitchen. 

When he got back, Virgil was dressed in soft-looking purple pajamas, yawning, but with a frown. Roman handed him the milk. 

“Drink, and then lay down.”

“What, on your bed?” Virgil snarked. 

“Yes. I am devoting myself to your good rest, and there is no way your bed can be more comfortable than mine.”

Virgil rolled his eyes, but sipped at the milk. 

Roman turned the lights down very low, and turned on a sound machine. 

By the time Virgil handed him the cup back, he was already slightly swaying. 

“Well done, Stormcloud, now lay down.”

Virgil crawled beneath the blankets, curling up on his side. It was mere seconds before Roman could hear a soft snore. 


	6. Carry me up to bed?

“Carry me up to bed?” Roman asked. 

Virgil chuckled. “Man, I knew you were loopy, but I never would’ve guessed this loopy.”

“Please?” Roman said, turning on the puppy eyes. “Pretty please?” He held out his arms, making grabby hands. 

“I can barely pick you up, Princey.”

Roman curled in on himself, teary and sniffing pitifully. 

“That medicine sure did a number on you, didn’t it?” Virgil said. “Fine, I’ll try.” 

He put an arm across Roman’s back and one beneath his knees, and then lifted. Roman looped his arms around Virgil’s neck, and was surprisingly not too heavy. 

“Alright,” Virgil grunted. “Let’s get you to bed.” 

But when he finally got Roman to his room, he refused to let go. 

“Noooo, please stay!”

Virgil sighed. And then he had a truly wonderful idea. He snapped the both of them into pajamas. 

“I’ll stay, but first you’re going to help me make a little video, ok?”

  
  



	7. “What is that noise?” “I have to listen to ocean sounds to help me sleep.”

“What is that noise?” Virgil asked, after Logan turned something on before climbing into the bed.

“I have to listen to ocean sounds to help me sleep.”

“Oh.” There was a long silence. “Does it really help?”

“It helps me.”

There was another silence. “How?” 

“The ambient sound makes it so I cannot be disturbed by small sounds. It also prevents the sensation that the silence is ‘oppressive’. As a side effect, I hope to become used to the sound of the sea, in a safe, calming way, in case we ever have to spend some time near it. “

“Oh.” There was a third silence. “Does it ever… help with nightmares?”

Logan rolled over to peek over the edge of his bed at Virgil on the floor. “No. I’ve found that frequently the best solution for nightmares is to sleep in close proximity with another person. Are you concerned that you might have one tonight?”

Virgil shrugged, but really, he was. 

“Come on, get up here. We’ll see if we can stop them.”

  
  
  
  



	8. “You’re so soft, if I could ever touch the clouds, this is what they’d feel like.”

“You’re so soft, if I could ever touch the clouds, this is what they’d feel like.” Roman said softly. 

Patton was mostly on top of him, and they were a good hour into a very pleasant cuddling session. He let out a little ‘eep’, hiding his blushing face in Roman’s shirt. 

“Your eyes are the very brightest blue of the sky on a summer day,” Roman continued, seeming pleased at Patton’s embarrassed reactions. 

“Your hair is colored by the darkest, sweetest honey, and it dripped off the ends, leaving a million perfect freckles wherever it landed.”

Patton hugged tighter, hiding his very red face. 

“Your hands,” Roman said, capturing one in his own. “Are soft, and warm, and you can feel all the love they’ve helped make.” 

“Stop it,” Patton mumbled. 

“What?”

Patton pushed himself up, his bright red face hovering over Roman’s and his eyes flashing with energy. “I said stop. Because you’re amazing too! You’re handsome, and dashing, and you’re a prince in so many ways! You work so hard for all of us and you’re sweet and lovely, and you’re always doing nice things for us, and I’m not good with words but you’re amazing too!”

Now it was Roman’s turn, turning as red as his sash. 


	9. “I’ve been living off of coffee for two days I deserve to sleep!”

“I’ve been living off of coffee for two days I deserve to sleep!” Logan suddenly exploded. 

“Yoooo, you too?” Virgil said, in the rare sleep-drunk phase. 

“Yes!” Logan said, still seething. “If I haven’t slept, and you haven’t slept, then what are we doing awake?!”

Virgil shrugged with a giggle. “Beats me.”

Logan looked down at what he’d been doing, trying to decipher what it was. He gestured at it. “Is this important?” He asked, too loudly. 

Virgil burst into giggles. “I don’t know!” The giggles morphed into almost crying. “I’m so tired!”

Logan got up from his chair, stumbling and swaying. He ran into Virgil, and the two of them toppled to the floor. 

“Let’s juss sleep righ here,” Virgil suggested, slurring. 

Logan went slack. “Why not?”

In the morning, Patton enlisted Roman’s help to get the two of them actually to bed. 

  
  
  
  



	10. “Can we at least still sleep in the same bed?”

“I sort of… miss the way things were when we were all young,” Patton said sadly. 

Logan didn’t know how to deal with feelings, especially the nostalgic ones. There was nothing to do about it! They couldn’t de-age themselves, and even if they could, it wouldn’t take them back to that time. It was impossible. But these thoughts wouldn’t help Patton, who was nearly crying. 

“That time is gone, we can only look forward to a better future,” Logan said, trying to be encouraging. 

“Can we at least still sleep in the same bed?” Patton asked, his eyes filled with tears and looking at Logan pleadingly. 

“Would that help you feel better?”

Patton nodded, a tear spilling over and his chin quivering. 

Logan sighed. “Then we will do it, for tonight at least.” 

He wrapped Patton in a hug, hoping to avoid more tears. But Patton just got more and more teary, his shoulders shaking. 

“What’s the matter? Is this not what you wanted?” 

“It is!” Patton said. “I’m just feeling very sad right now.”

Logan had no idea what to do. 

“Can we just, lay down, and can you stay with me while I’m sad?”

“Of course.” Logan said, shuffling over to the bed and laying down. 

They were both still fully clothed, without showering or brushing teeth, but, if he thought about it, that would make it more accurate to their childhood. 

He laid down, and Patton curled into his side, hiding his face and crying. Logan still didn’t understand why, but if Patton wanted him to stay then that’s what he would do. He rubbed one hand on Patton’s back, and the other was half trapped beneath Patton, slowly going numb. 

Patton cried himself to sleep, and Logan still didn’t know what was wrong. He hoped that he’d been at least a little helpful. He snapped the two of them into pajamas, as he really couldn’t stand the thought of sleeping in his clothes. He turned Patton just enough to remove his glasses, and then put them along with his own on the bedside table. 


	11. “Can we at least still sleep in the same bed?”

“Can we at least still sleep in the same bed?” Roman pleaded. 

“I thought we went over this!” Logan said, slightly annoyed. “We are physically too big to share a bed of this size anymore.”

Roman’s eyes suddenly lit up. “It doesn’t have to be this size!!!” He was practically vibrating with excitement, and Logan suddenly found himself enveloped in blankets. 

“Roman! What have you done now?” Logan said, trying to get out of the blankets and still keep his glasses on his face. 

“It’s ready!” Roman exulted. 

Logan finally made his way out. The bed was now the size of the entire room, or perhaps it was the room. There had to be at least a hundred blankets, and probably double that many pillows. The mattress was barely visible beneath them. And everything was, of course, in Roman’s extravagant style, in whites and reds and gold, but softer than anything Logan had experienced yet. 

“This… will be quite acceptable.”

Roman let out a wordless shout of joy, jumping up and bouncing on the bed. 


	12. "One night, just one, I pray we can sleep on our own.”

"One night, just one, I pray we can sleep on our own.” Roman said tiredly, as Remus crawled into his bed yet again. 

“No!” Remus whispered. “You can’t kick me out!” Tears were already in his voice. 

“Shh,” Roman rolled over to wrap him in a hug. “I’m not kicking you out.”

Ever since the split Remus had had nightmares. Every night, without fail, unless he was with Roman. At first it was fine, but it had been a good year now. Roman was growing into his own person, and didn’t really want Remus around every single night. But there was no way he’d leave his brother to have nightmares alone. 

“What was it about?” Roman asked. 

Remus hugged closer to him. “Virgil got angry.”

Roman patted him tiredly, already slipping back to sleep. For all his daytime thoughts, Remus’s nightmares seemed almost tame in comparison, except for the impact they had on him. “If he does, I’m sure Patton will calm him down.” He yawned. “Or I’ll carry you off until he stops being mad.”

“You won’t leave me alone?”

“No.”


	13. “I’ve spent all my nights dreaming of you in my arms peacefully sleeping and here you are.”

“I’ve spent all my nights dreaming of you in my arms peacefully sleeping and here you are.” Roman said dreamily. 

Logan rolled over, his nose scrunched up. “What?”

“Oh, come on!” Roman whined. “You ruined the moment, it was poetic!”

“I wasn’t asleep yet.”

“Well, but you were close!”

“Technically speaking, I was also not in your arms. Only one of them was even touching me.”

“Loooogan!”

Logan huffed. “I also doubt that you literally dream specifically about me sleeping in your arms every night.”

Roman let out a groan. “It was poetic exaggeration!”

“It was incorrect.”

“It was not! It still counts!”

Logan frowned. “I’m not certain that it does.”

“Look, I’ll give you proof. I’ll read you poems and show you.”

“I… suppose that would prove that exaggeration ‘counts’ as you said, in poems. And there is no poor time to learn something.”

Roman chuckled. “Well, the middle of the night probably isn’t the best, but that doesn’t matter!” He snapped, causing a book to fall into his hand. “I will read to you whatever time it happens to be!”

“It’s 11:37.”

Roman groaned. “You ruined it again.”

  
  
  



	14. “Stop moving I’m trying to sleep,”

“Stop moving I’m trying to sleep,” Virgil groaned. 

“Sorry,” Patton whispered. 

But he was just so happy! Virgil had finally agreed to a sleepover with him! Virgil never agreed to sleepovers! And he did! With Patton!

“Stooooop,” Virgil whined, rolling over and flopping on top of Patton. “There. Now you can’t move.”

Patton just hugged Virgil. But he did manage to be still otherwise. 

“Thank you.”

“F’r wha?” Virgil mumbled. 

“For staying with me instead of someone else.”

Virgil hugged Patton back. “ ‘cause y’r m’ favorite.”

Well, that just made Patton’s heart soar. 


	15. “If Heaven was a place on earth it would be you in bed wearing this right now and telling me stories until we pass out.”

“If Heaven was a place on earth it would be you in bed wearing this right now and telling me stories until we pass out.” Patton said, his voice already slightly slurred from sleepiness. 

Roman blushed, the story he was currently telling fading out. He was only wearing his onesie, which Patton had been a large part of making, but still, it wasn’t exactly fancy. And the stories were not the epic tales he was most proud of either. 

As if sensing Roman’s doubts, Patton continued. “But that’s really just cause I love spending time with you so much. And to have us wearing the clothes we made together, and you had all your attention doing what you do best, and doing it for me. It makes me feel so special!”

Roman reached out, taking Patton’s hand. “You make me feel just as special. Spending the time with me, and listening to my unfinished stories, and creating with me. I wouldn’t rather be with anyone else right now.”

“Me neither.”


	16. “I know it’s embarrassing I still sleep with a nightlight.”

Despite the hour growing later and later, Virgil had insisted on keeping the light on. Not that Logan has minded, with Virgil engaging him in very pleasant and stimulating conversation. But slowly Virgil had become less coherent, and was clearly very tired. 

“Why don’t we go to sleep now,” Logan suggested. “Would you turn the light off?”

Virgil frowned, shuffling over to the wall and turning the light off. A soft glow illuminated the room, dim enough that they’d be easily able to fall asleep, but bright enough to light up the floor. 

Virgil bit his lip. “I know it’s embarrassing I still sleep with a nightlight.”

“Not at all. I believe it will be quite pleasant.” Logan said. 

Virgil looked up, hope and disbelief in his gaze. 

“Would you mind if I turned on a sound machine? I find that it aids me considerably in sleeping.”

“Oh, no, go ahead.”

After that, the two of them prepared for bed. 

“Thanks, for not making fun of me or anything,” Virgil said, not quite looking at Logan. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”


	17. “Keep talking, your voice helps me sleep,”

“Oh, uh, sorry, I’m probably keeping you awake with all this rambling,” Roman said, embarrassed. 

“Keep talking, your voice helps me sleep,” Virgil mumbled, having nearly fallen asleep already. 

Roman lit up, continuing to explain all his plans. 

Virgil slowly went more and more slack. 

Roman was surprised that it was actually making him fall asleep. It was certainly fun to be able to talk, half to Virgil, half to the open space, and explain all his ideas in detail. 

He talked long into the night, eventually tiring out and falling asleep himself. 

He woke up the next morning long after Virgil, and found a breakfast-in-bed sitting on his dresser. 

‘This is thanks for last night. I’m sure you can heat it back up when you wake up. Btw, the video idea is a keeper.’ —Virgil


	18. “You sleep with the stuffed animal I got you?”

“You sleep with the stuffed animal I got you?” Patton asked, his tone soft and awed. 

Virgil looked down at the stuffed spider that had fallen out of his pillowcase. He’d meant to leave it in his room, not to show it off to everyone. Any number of things could go wrong. They could think he was childish, and dumb, or think that he was flaunting Patton’s love, or something could happen to his spider and she might get hurt. He put on a confident smile, unwilling to let his panic show on his face. It was done now anyway. 

“Of course.” 

Patton launched into a hug, nearly toppling Virgil over, and the other two let out awws. 

Virgil might as well have been designated as Patton’s stuffed animal by that hug. Patton kept one hand ahold of him the rest of the night, dragging him to the kitchen to make hot chocolate, and making Virgil sit practically in his lap for the movie, and petting his hair when Virgil started nodding off. 

Virgil was curled up with his head pillowed on Patton’s stomach, and Patton was stroking his hair, which was lulling him to sleep. He half woke up when Patton shifted, but Patton dropped his spider into his arms. Virgil wasn’t sure how Patton managed to get over his fear to do it, but he did appreciate it. He wove the legs of the spider between his fingers, in and out, slower and slower, until he finally dropped off. 


	19. *waking up to the other counting freckles on their face*

Patton woke very slowly to the sound of a quiet whisper. 

“33,34,35,36…” then a small gasp. “I didn’t count the bitty ones!”

Patton felt the barest whisper of a touch on his cheek. 

“57,58,59,60…”

Patton opened his eyes, squinting slightly to see Virgil. Virgil blushed, jerking his hand away. 

“Sorry.”

Patton gave a soft smile. “What are you doing?”

Virgil’s blush darkened, and he hid his face in the pillow, mumbling, “Counting freckles.”

Patton’s smile grew wider and softer. “Did you find them all?”

“Not yet.” Virgil turned his head to look at Patton again. “You don’t think I’m weird?”

“No, I feel very special.”

Virgil gave a tiny smile, and he reached out to Patton’s face, his finger brushing gently over his cheek. 

“73, 74, 75…”


	20. “When you sleep, you snore,”

“I’m the perfect sleepover guest!” Roman insisted. 

“When you sleep, you snore,” Deceit said drily. 

“And you move around even more than me,” Remus added. 

“But I don’t need help if I wake up in the middle of the night, and I can get my own breakfast without waking anyone else up!”

“Ooh, low blow,” Remus said. “It’s a good thing Dee doesn’t care about that! He’d have me over for a sleepover anytime!”

Deceit rolled his eyes. “It’s not like I mind having either of you over. You don’t have to argue. If I’m open, you can both come.”

“But your bed isn’t that big--”

“Ah, ah, ah! I never said I’d let you both sleep in my bed. More than one person, and you’re both on the floor.”

This led to a collective ‘awwww!’ from both of the twins.

Deceit threw up his hands. “You know what? Fine! If you can snap away my bed and get it back in one piece, I’ll let you make the floor into a blanket fort.”

Remus was instantly jumping up and down, loudly describing all the ways he’d make a blanket fort, and Roman quickly joined in, talking just as quickly. 

Dee gave them a small, fond, exasperated smile. They may be enough to keep all of his hands full, and were certainly a pair of idiots, but they were his pair of idiots.


	21. “I have had nightmares every night for the past three weeks and now they’re gone because of you, how did you do that?”

Remus had an idea. It might not work, but it just might. Logan hadn’t been sleeping, and his eye bags were starting to rival Virgil’s.

Remus burst into the room, and Logan winced, not turning to look at him and still working. 

“Lo, let me try something!”

Logan had a delayed response, but finally looked up at Remus, squinting a bit. “What is it?”

Remus held up the bottle. “I want to try this. It goes in your hair.”

Logan blinked slowly. “What is the intended effect?”

“It’ll make your hair soft...”

Logan shook his head slowly. “Ask Roman.”

“Aaaand, it might just turn it blue.”

Logan stared at the bottle, his eyes somewhere between very focused and distant. “Might? Is it not a dye?”

“Nope! That’s what makes it an experiment!” Remus said happily, hoping that the word experiment would catch Logan’s attention. 

Logan slowly nodded, still squinting his eyes, even behind his glasses. 

Remus grabbed a towel and sat on Logan’s bed, laying the towel over his lap. “Come on, please?”

Logan nodded again, very slowly, and even slower got up. He laid down with his head in Remus’s lap. Remus tried to hide his excitement, and snapped to dim the lights. Logan relaxed almost immediately. 

Remus poured some of the conditioner in his hands and started rubbing it into Logan’s hair, pausing to take his glasses off and then continuing. Logan almost immediately started falling asleep. 

And now the real experiment could start. Remus knew well he could give intrusive thoughts, but could he take them? And with his hands right on a sleeping Logan’s head, surely this was the easiest way to test. So he felt around, kind of, though it was hard to explain what it was like. And then he pulled, and was surprised to feel all manner of painful, mean thoughts fill his mind. It wasn’t nearly as bad as when his own thoughts got mean, but certainly it was far worse than he would have expected for Logan’s mind. Remus kept pulling until he’d pulled them all out, and then laid back to sleep them off. 

He was woken by Logan shaking him, in the brighter light of morning.

“How did you do that?” Logan demanded.

“Do wah?” Remus grumbled, groggily sitting up.

“I have had nightmares every night for the past three weeks and now they’re gone because of you, how did you do that? I’ve tested your bottle, and it’s scarcely more than conditioner.”

Remus yawned, stretching. “I pulled the bad thoughts out. Fun, huh?”

“What does that even mean?”

Remus shrugged, tugging at Logan’s arm. “Let’s go back to sleep. We can do fun things later.”

Logan laid back down, but he kept asking questions until Remus actually woke up, and then he wanted to do all kinds of tests, which was boring until he conjured an example brain, and then became much more fun.


	22. *waking up to the other counting freckles on their face*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Patton has very many faint freckles :D

Logan woke up, taking in a deep breath and opening his eyes to see Patton hovering right over his face. 

“May I ask what you are doing?”

Patton answered with a slight pout. “I was counting your freckles, and I was sure there were more, but I can only find eleven!”

“There are exactly thirteen, if you are restricting yourself to my face.”

Patton’s pout only increased. “Aww, you already knew. I wanted to impress you with something you didn’t know.”

Logan was slightly confused. “Of course I know how many freckles I have. Don’t you?”

“Me? Oh, no, I’ve never been able to count them all.”

The number slipped out before he could check if it would be an appropriate response for the situation. “1,137, if I don’t count any past the curve of your jaw.”

Patton’s mouth dropped open. “How do you know that? There’s so many! Did you make up that number?”

“Falsehood! I have lived with you my whole life, I can at least keep up with freckles.”

Judging from Patton’s face, he was taking this fact as something far more emotional than a fact. 

“But you can’t even see half of them, not really.”

“They are visible. Just faint. It’s…” Logan wished he had his flashcards on hand. “Adorable.”

Patton’s hand went up to cover his mouth and his eyes shone. Before he knew what was happening, Logan’s nap on the couch became forced confinement, trapped beneath Patton who refused to move or stop hugging him for the foreseeable future. 


End file.
